AI Nante Shiritaku Naiwa
by Kitsune-Atsuko
Summary: Kagome returns to her time to find her family murdered and her house burned to ashes, all that remained was the person they had trusted...she strives for revenge and something more.... sesskag pairing rr please


Hey guys!! I recently changed my penname and now I'm working on another story!

I hope you guys enjoy it! It was just a random idea that came to me while I was lying in bed, so I wrote it down and I hope you guys like it!

well enough chitchat, you guys know the drill read and review and tell me what you think.

Kitsune

Disclaimer: I kitsune, do not own InuYasha or any of the InuYasha characters...for now anyways....mehehehehehe

She did it... She had finally killed him. The person responsible for her sorrow, her loss, and her nightmares.

Her hands were stained with his crimson blood. His body lay slumped over in front of her, surrounded by a pool of crimson red. She stared wide eyed down at him, then she slowly looked to her blood covered hands.

Kagome smiled as tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

Flashback

She slowly climbed over the lip of the well, throwing her old yellow bag before her. She dusted herself as she slung open the doors of the well house, letting in the sunlight. She heaved her overly stuffed bag over her shoulder.

"Momma, Sota, Grandpa, I'm home!" She let her bag drop to the kitchen floor with a thump accidently dropping it on buyo's tail causing him to hiss and scratch at her.

" I'm sorry buyo-chan." She apologised as she picked up and hugged the hissing cat.

Her mothers face appeared in the kitchen window.

" Kagome, welcome home," She said as she embraced her daughter.

Soon after Sota and her grandfather entered the room.

"Ah Kagome, welcome home we-" Her Grandfather began.

" Hey sis," Sota interupted.

She tried her best to hold in her laughter from the look on her Grandfathers face.

That night they all set around the table eating fresh Soba and drinking Green Tea with Ginseng and honey. Kagome looked around the table at her family's smiling faces. Little did she know that this would be the last time she would see this.

" Kagome, sweetie there's something I need to tell you." Her mother said looking to her daughter.

Kagome stopped chewing at those words, she looked up with noodles still hanging out of her mouth. She quickly slurped them up as she prepared for the worst.

' This can't be good'

"Kagome, while you were gone I-well I met somebody," Kagome stared at her mother as if asking her to continue." and he's asked me for my hand in marrige."

Kagome dropped her chopsticks as she stared bug eyed at her mother.

End of Flashback

She stared blurry eyed down at the bloody heap of a man before her. To think that she and her family had believed him when he said that he would take care of them. Kagome was now the only person left in her family, the sole survivor.

A couple of weeks before, she had returned to her time to find her family murdered and her house burned to ashes. All that remained was the well. Left in its wake the only person she could think of was Narraku Ueda. She remembered seeing him smile at her as he turned and vanished.

She had found him, killed him, and avenged her family. There was no longer a reason for her to stay here. She quickly ran from the the alley where his he lay and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She didn't know where she was going and didn't care but she just kept running. She found herself at the remains of her old house and the Bone Eaters Well. Without further heisitation dashed to the well jumped over the top as she was soon surrounded by a blue light.

She had returned to the feudal era.

She looked up into the dark night sky as she grasped the vine firmly in her hand and began to climb up and out of the well. She found herself running once again. She had lost all train of thought. The only thing on her mind right then was to wash herself of the filth, his blood.

Well there you guys go, the first chapter! hope you liked it so please read and review. remember the more reviews the faster I update. Till next time,

Kitsune


End file.
